What!
by DJ Frost
Summary: What if Sam and Dean went to the Bronze and came across the Queen C Cordelia. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

What?

Disclaimer: don't own BtVS nor Supernatural

Timeline: Set in between seasons 3 and 4 of Buffy and I haven't really decided for Supernatural but the boys are hunting without the dad.

Summary: What is Sam and Dean went to the Bronze and came across the Queen C Cordelia.

A/N: So this is my first try at anything Buffy, Supernatural or a crossover so please bear with me. I've only seen the second season of Supernatural but I got this idea in my head and I just had to try it out. So read on and enjoy!

Sunnydale California: A small, quiet town to the casual tourist; It had a Starbucks and a club, churches and cemeteries, and normal people going about their normal lives without a care in the world. But these two visitors were not your normal tourists.

Sam & Dean Winchester: Hunters of the Supernatural. They started hunting with their father, John Winchester, when a demon killed their mother. They want revenge.

They heard through the hunter grape vine that Sunnydale was a breeding ground for the supernatural yet no one dared to enter. After doing some research the Winchester boys discovered that in the last year the amount of deaths went down drastically and there was no explanation except for the occasional mention of a girl. They dismissed it immediately thinking that the falling death rate and a mere girl could have no connection and went to discover for themselves what secrets Sunnydale held.

"So what's this place called again?" Sam looked up from the paper he was reading. They had just checked in at a rundown hotel on the 'bad side of town' and were now heading to the local club.

"Um, the Bronze." He turned his attention back to the paper. "Hey, look at this. In the past week alone 10 people have died and 4 declared missing with no investigations looking into them." They stopped under a street so they both could look at the paper. "Most of the victims had two small puncture wounds on their neck. They have been linked to gang activity."

"Looks like we got some vampires." Dean said as they crossed the street towards a building that had loud music and people flowing in and out.

The Bronze: _The_ place in Sunnydale to hang out if you want a good time. Just a club to the normal eye but to hunters it's a place to gather information and a perfect feeding ground for vampires.

"You would think the people would notice something with this many people showing up dead or missing?"

"From what I read on the history of this town it happens all the time. These suckers don't seem all that interested in keeping a low profile." Sam looked at his brother with a slight smirk.

"_You_ looked up the history?"

"Hey, I've looked up stuff before." Dean protested. "I've been thinking about coming to this town for a while just never got the chance. I hear the hottie community's real nice." Sam snorted. The showed their ID's to the bouncer who waved them in with barley a glance.

The Winchester brothers stood just inside the opening getting a look at the club. Surprisingly most of the occupants seemed to be high school aged. There was a band playing on stage with people dancing to their music. There was a pool table where Dean decided he could make the day's earnings, and a bunch of people just hanging out.

"Come on," Sam said motioning towards the corner where an open table was. Before they were even halfway there, a girl stepped in front of them. Well, stepped in front of Dean. The girl was tall and had long, chocolate brown hair. She wore an ultra tight dress that hung mid thigh, and her collar lay just low enough to make every guy in the club look. Sam shook his head, _the hottie community._

"Hello salty goodness." The girl said, looking him over and the smile she gave said that she liked what she saw. "Dance with me." Dean just smiled and shrugged helplessly at Sam as the mystery girl pulled him to the dance floor.

"So what's your name princess?" Dean asked after a few minutes on the dance floor with the breathtaking brunette. He was enjoying the dance but from the irritated looks he was getting from Sammy told him that he should start asking some questions. Man, he hated mixing business with pleasure.

The brunette looked up into his eyes. "You can call me Cordelia."

"So Cordelia, can I buy you a drink?"

"I'd love a cappuccino." Dean inwardly frowned. This was a first. How young was this girl anyway?

"A cappuccino? Not a beer or a margarita or something?" Cordelia gave him a disgusted look.

"Like, ew. Only morons who are total wannabe's drink to try and elevate their coolness, it doesn't work." She finished off her sentence by smiling sweetly at him.

"Two cappuccino's it is." Dean headed over to the bar wondering slightly if he was going to regret talking to this girl. He got their drinks and headed over to the table she had occupied.

"Nice place you guys got here."

"Yeah," Cordelia agreed after taking a sip of her drink. "The Bronze is the only place to go if you're anybody. Actually it's almost the only place to go period and except for the occasional kid showing up dead and hostile takeovers it's the best. Mm, this cappuccino is excellent."

Dean could do nothing but stare at her. Dead kid, hostile takeovers? It almost sounded like that was a common occurrence here. Not a comforting thought. "Um, so is this like, common here?"

"Like, only almost every day. So did you just move here?" The Winchester was trying hard to cover his shock but this was just weird. He wondered slightly how stupid someone would have to be _not_ to notice anything strange going on. He guessed he was about to find.

"So do you think there's anything, I don't know, strange about the killings?"

"Strange how?" Cordelia was now looking at him suspiciously. _Dang it._

"Um, just weird stuff, extensive blood loss, maybe two little pokes in the neck."

"Did I do something wrong in the past life?" Cordelia now giving him and extremely irritated look.

"Uh, wha.."

"Sure I hung with the freaks for a while but they were saving the world and I had a date then I ended up dating one of them who eventually cheated on me."

"I.."

"Now all the attractive guys just can't wait to join the stupid Scoobie gang and become stupid slayerettes. Just go, stake your vampires and hang with the slayer but just so you know, your not her type." After her rant Cordelia picked up her purse and headed for the door leaving a speechless Dean watch her tall form leave the building.

"What?!"

A/N: OK so likes, dislikes. I planned on making this just a oneshot but if I get enough reviews I'll try to continue it. So please read&review.


	2. Chapter 2

What?!

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS of Supernatural

Timeline: Set in between seasons 3 and 4 of Buffy and I haven't really decided for Supernatural but the boys are hunting without the dad.

Summary: What is Sam and Dean went to the Bronze and came across the Queen C Cordelia.

A/N: Wow, thank you all who reviewed you guys are awesome. OK so I've decided to go on with the story. Any help you can give me would be awesome cause I really don't know what I'm doing yet.lol OK readers, read on…..

**Chapter 2**

"What?!" Dean sat frozen for what seemed like eternity. Sam, who had found another nerd to talk to while Dean was with Cordelia, noticed his brother's frozen, shocked expression and hurried over.

"Dude, what's wrong?" no answer. "Are you alright?"

"Tha… that chick's crazy!" Sam gave his brother a little smirk.

"Blowed you off quick did she?" Dean glared at his brother, for once not thinking of the girl… ok not totally thinking of the girl, but focusing mostly on the information she gave.

"She mentioned the Slayer."

Slayer, the: As long as there have been vampires there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world blagh blagh blagh…..

Sam's face turned into confusion. "But that's just a myth right, I mean, there's never been proof of one." Dean could just hear the wheels turn in his brother's head as he thought over the possibility but the older Winchester didn't want to offer his opinion just yet.

He's heard stories of the supposed Chosen One but they were all played into a myth. Stories of a young girl who played boogie man for the creatures of the supernatural, a girl who hunts alone and dies young. He always enjoyed the stories when he was younger, it gave him strength that if a girl could hunt he could to, but he never envied the girl. He couldn't imagine the hunt without at least one member of his family for company and support. Not that he would ever tell Sammy that. Memories of what the brunette girl said tickled his brain bringing him out of his muse.

"Wait a sec, she mentioned staking vampires." Dean got up from his seat and headed for the door.

"That's impossible, staking a vampire won't kill it. Decapitation maybe but not staking."

"Yeah college boy, tell me something I don't know." The Winchester brothers exited the club. Dean gazed around the alley looking for a certain breathe taking brunette and was rewarded when he caught sight of a wave of brown hair turning the corner onto the sidewalk. He ran after her, Sam close at his heals. They reached the end of the alley and Dean called out to her.

"Hey gorgeous, wait up." Cordelia stopped and turned around. When she saw who it was she placed her hands on her hip and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the slayerette wannabe and his pretty boy boyfriend." Dean and Sam looked at each other and shook their heads wildly.

"Whoa whoa, we're brothers not…. Dating."

"Opps, my bad." The smile never left her lips. Dean smiled back but his was noticeably tight.

"So, Cordelia, were you serious back there when you mentioned the Slayer?"

"Oh gosh, are you still hooked up on that.."

"We just want to know about her." Sam interrupted smoothly. "We've heard a lot about her and we just want to know if she's… well.."

"Real." Cordelia crossed her arms and assumed an irritated expression that she seem to accomplish oh so well.

"Oh she's real. Her and her loser scoobies are a real pain in my…"

"Hey Cordelia!" The trio turned to see a dark haired boy, possibly around Cordelia's age, walk up with a goofy grin. The girl in question just looked up at the sky and held back a screech. As the kid reached them he gave the brothers a once over before returning to the brunette, the goofy smile getting wider. "So Cordy, we bronzin' tonight?"

"With you? Please, I like men." She said the last bit smiling openly at the Winchester brothers. The kid, still unidentified, looked over at them at them with more scrutiny.

"Hm, not bad. Looks like you needed two to replace me."

"Bite me Harris." The kid put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Oh, you hurt me with your words."

"Uh, excuse me." As amusing as this was Dean didn't like the idea of being outside in the dark to long, especially in this town. From the looks of it this kid was an ex. Maybe the.. scoobie she dated? "Not that I don't find this amusing cause I really do, do you think maybe you could take us to the Slayer?" that got the Harris kids attention and he was now giving them a hard, suspicious look.

"How do you know about the Slayer?"

"We're big fans?" No, that wouldn't pass. Maybe the truth would work since obviously these two knew about the supernatural and supposedly knew the Slayer. "Look, we're hunters alright? We came to this town cause we heard about all the suspicious death and wanted to check is out."

"And why would you come here? I mean, it's not like deer can kill a human by biting their neck and sucking their blood dry." The guys just stared at her. "What?" the Harris kid shook his had and turned back to the brothers.

"OK, say we take you to the Slayer. You'd have to leave you guns here." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Uh, what guns?"

"Oh please," Cordelia said pointing at Dean. "You have one tucked in the back of your jeans and you," she said turning to Sam, "have one in your left jacket pocket." While the brother looked at each other Harris put his arm around Cordelia.

"Wow Cordy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you got some GI Jane in you." Cordelia ignored him and flicked of his arm.

"OK," Sam said, "We'll just drop our guns off at the car and you can take us to the Slayer, deal." They agreed so the two scoobies followed the Winchesters to their car and after they dropped the guns off they headed off into the dark streets of Sunnydale.

"So," Dean said after getting annoyed with the complete silence of the town, "Where's the Slayers hold up anyway?"

Harris was about to speak but Cordelia cut him off. "It was the library but, oh, you just had to blow that up didn't you." The Harris kid blushed slightly and put his hand on Cordelia's shoulder.

"Cordy, sweety. Remember that talk we had on not telling our secrets to strangers?"

"Don't you sweety me Xander. No more sweeties or honey's for you."

As the two ex's continued to argue the brothers just looked at each other. Dean had a suspicious feeling that this was going to be a long night.

A/N: Yahoo!!! Another chapter up! OK, so Hope you enjoy. My spring break is just ending so I don't really know when I'll get to update but I'll try to do it soon. Thank you again for your reviews. Keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 3

What?

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS of Supernatural

A/N: Ok, so I've tried this chapter a couple different times without satisfaction but I'm finally posting it anyway. This is the end of our favorite boy's trip to Sunnydale. Hope you enjoy!

Timeline: Set in between seasons 3 and 4 of Buffy and I haven't really decided for Supernatural but the boys are hunting without the dad.

Summary: What is Sam and Dean went to the Bronze and came across the Queen C Cordelia.

**Chapter 3**

The small group walked for a while before reaching a group of houses. Xander and Cordelia stopped at the door to one of the houses and Xander turned around.

"OK boys, so you're about to meet the Slayer, few things you need to know. One: when you come into her presence you must bow as a show of respect. Two: Never look her in the eye, she hates that and will probably break your back. And three…."

Cordelia, who was tired of examining her nails pushed passed Xander and opened the door. "Grow up Harris."

"What?" he said fawning innocence. "These are important things they need to know." The two Winchester brothers shared a look, not knowing if they should be worried or amused. They followed the bickering ex's into the house and Dean took a moment to look around.

The place seemed to be packed with books and some ancient looking antiques and….. Was that a crossbow? He turned his attention to the other people in the room.

There was an older man, probably a little older than their dad, who was pouring over a stack of books on the table and a short, petite blonde chick standing by the window. Dean wondered if these were more friends of the Slayers.

"Hey Buff," Xander called to the blonde, "Got some guys here who want to meet you." Wait, was this the Slayer? No, it couldn't be. Dean suspicions were confirmed with Cordelia's next words.

"Yeah, here's some more slayerette wannabes for you. Names are Dean and Sam Winchester, their hunters and yes their hot, don't drool."

The blonde turned to stare at the boys then sent an exasperated look at the brunette. "Cordy, does the term "secret identity girl" mean anything to you?"

Dean couldn't hold it back any longer. "You're the Slayer?" The blonde in question sent him a hard look. Ok, so maybe he should work on his tact.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No, I mean, that cool with the whole Slayer thing but it's just, I mean.."

"What my brother is trying to say is that when we heard about the slayer we always pictured someone a little… bigger." Way to go Sammy and his people skills.

"Yeah, yeah, pick on the sort person." The blonde slayer grumbled.

Dean took this moment to study the girl who all the stories called a myth. She was young like all the stories told but she looked nothing like a warrior. She was short and petite; it looked like a strong wind could blow her over. And the way she was pouting she looked more like she would fit in better in a mall with a designer purse then a cemetery with a broad sword.

The older man stepped forward. "Um, Cordelia said that you were both hunter?"

Sam noticed the weariness and curiosity in the man's question while Dean watched the blonde tense.

"Yes," Sam said, "we hunt mostly ghosts, spirits and whatever creature we come across."

"So why come here?" Cordelia said. "I mean, there's a lot more interesting places you could hunt like, New York City, or L.A., or Daytona Beach." Her eyes got a distant look in them.

"Um, Cordy, " Buffy said trying not to smile, "They hunt for spirits, not for a $200 pair of jeans."

The brunette snorted, "Obviously. It looks like they biggest designer is Wrangler."

"Hey," Dean interrupted indignantly, "I object."

"To what?" Sam asked, amused.

"I don't know but I object."

"OK, look ghost busters," Buffy said getting up. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Cordelia's right. I got Sunnydale covered you guys can head on somewhere else. I don't like Hunter. Not after Cane."

Cane? Why did that name sounded familiar.

"You mean the werewolf guy who tried to kill Oz?" Cordelia asked. "Please, they're hot and can dance, they are nothing like him."

Wait a sec. "Do you mean Sylace Cane?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his brother questioningly. "The werewolf hunter?"

"Yes," the Slayer said, "the sorry, despicable excuse for a human bean trying kill werewolves for their skin and then sell them on the black market. But don't worry." She said smiling in a way that made the brothers nervous. "He learned his lesson."

"Hey," Sam said holding up his hands in surrender, "We aren't anything like him. Werewolves are part human so we wouldn't kill them."

"Unless there was no other choice." Dean muttered under his breathe but from the looks he was getting everyone heard him. The entire room was silent for a while.

"Well, it was good to meet you," Sam rushed pulling Dean towards the door. "We'll just grab our car and get out of your hair."

"You could stay in _my_ hair if you want," Cordelia purred suggestively. Sam's eyes widened. Dean just smirked. The girl may have been crazy but she was hot. Unfortunately his brother wasn't about to let go of his arm.

"Bye." Sam dragged Dean out the door and down the street, not letting go until they reached the Impala.

"That was kinda rude of you Sammy, leaving without a proper goodbye and all. What's the deal? "

Sam rolled his eye. "Let's just get out of here OK. This town's crazy." Dean smirked but didn't respond. Though he wouldn't mention it he agreed with Sam. That Slayer had unnerved him a bit. After his last comment she looked like she wanted to ripe him to bits and feed him to a Wendigo. And Sam would never let him hear the end of it if he got his ass handed to him by a shrimp like her. The brunette on the other hand…

"Hey, look," he said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "That Cordy chick slipped me her digits. Think I should call?"

Sam banged his head against the hood then slid into the car, Dean's indignant cry against the treatment of his baby echoing loud in his ears. This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
